


I dont know you

by Sagittarius59



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hawkeye - Freeform, Irondad, The Black Widow, Time Travel, iron patriot - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, war machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius59/pseuds/Sagittarius59
Summary: Its 2016 but it wasn't it 2023? i blinked and froze is that? that's-thats the ferry i looked at it in confusion it was then when I started tuning everything back in"-nd if you died that on me" my breath hitched that was Mr.starks voice NO no thats thats beck!!-not discontinued-
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	I dont know you

**peter's p.o.v**

"-no thanks to you" i sucked in a breath as i realized was happening beck was back that son of b*tch was back i turned around and saw tony but this time it didn't effect me how dare he

"how dare you? how f**ing dare you" i looked beck/tony straight in the eye leveling him with my glare how dare he! how dare he come back here after outing my identity and the nerve the f***ing nerve he has to impersonate tony? the-the one person that i looked up too? the one person that crushed my heart? the one person that i could be around the one person who i regretted everyday not calling him dad? not telling him how i felt not not even telling him the L word and-and he passed before it? he as the nerve to show up here and...wait how the hell is he even ALIVE?!?! and-and this-this first thing he does when he comes back? torture me with his illusions? of course he will! of course he would *scoff* what did i even expect.

"what did you just say to me?" and and i couldn't help the anger building up inside of me when he said that like he expects me to respect his egotistical ass

"if your going to impersonate my dad then can you be a bit less cruel and look me in the eye when you do it?!" at that he shut his mouth and stared at me wide eyes his mouth agape

"look pete im not impersonating your dad and-" he looked towards the ferry and that even got me more angry

"dont call me that dont call me pete only he did and your the last person that deserves to call me that!" his breath hitched and i just-i still didn't process i was slipping up calling tony dad

"...okay uh look peter im not impersonating your dad, okay? that's that's not what *hesitation* what im heading at okay? look im doing this because i care and-" you-you care? torturing me with illusions is how you show that you care? not letting me see your face shows that you care? is that what your heading at? huh?!

"what do you mean you care" i asked venom in my voice. and he got out of tony's suit even worse now im facing Mr.stark eye to eye his features exactly as they where i took him and couldn't help but feel angry so so angry that that he had had the nerve back had the nerve to to show up and look like Mr.stark like showing me his grave wasn't enough

"what do you? what do you mean i care are you serious right now are you kidding me i had to save your sorry ass! because you thought that you could handle it well surprise surprise you couldn't and now here you are angry at me when I'm trying my best to help you!!! you know? people said i was crazy to recruit a 14 year old kid"

"im 15" i said on instinct

"- NO ZIP IT THE ADULT IS TALKING- what if somebody had died tonight huh? different story right because that's on you and if you died? i think that on me" nope nope im not doing this

"-HA who said anything about my death being on you? trust me that burden was long taken by someone else and you should know better then anyone that my dad took that burden with him to his grave so just- don't copy his words don't make it sting more than it already does cause he's dead and no-one can replace him let alone you you've already hurt me mentally so right now right at this very second mr.stark i'm not angry im not upset just exhausted so either you leave or i do cause i dont want to put up with your bs" he froze at those words seemingly speechless but then he did something that i almost threw up at...he looked up at me... his eyes-Mr.starks eyes the eyes the last time i saw them they where hollow and empty but still had love shinning through them and i know i should have kept the tears to my self but i was week so i looked away before he could notice them

"alright your right peter i'm not your dad and its my fault for this -"

"ya no shit" he sucked in a breath and had this fire in his eyes something i never saw ever before in tony's eyes only protectiveness and love and safety

"so its not working out im going to need the suit back" i stared at him bug eyed is he serious is is beck seriously going through with the acting the entire thing? is he seriously going to play me? ive underestimated his cruelty

"no, no i will not give you the suit oh you so very great mr.stark you know why? you know im not going to give you the suit? because i made this suit" but the second i looked down but-but is wasn't my suit it was it was tony's suit the suit that he made the suit that that we developed on and worked to make it better i the labs the suit that that i went up in the atmosphere ion the suit that started it all, i snapped my head back up at him

"i don't have any clothes" he arched his eye brows at the change of topic

"alright will work that out" and i couldn't help but glare at becks choice of words

**Tony's p.o.v**

i sighed as peter swung down to happy's car, he's right no matter how much it stings for me to say it he's right im not the kids dad ive only known him for 3 weeks thats not enough time i barley even know the kids favorite color and here i thought that maybe this can be the starting point of a bit further then mentee/mentor relationship heh...boy i was wrong

"sigh hey Friday"

**_'yes boss'_ **

"tell happy to cancel picking up the kid i'll send him back home myself" i thought about it for a second would would the kid get bothered? he already said because he thought i was trying to replace his dad and that im being too parental would he get bothered by a ride? *sigh* i ran a hand across my face

"never-mind cancel that" i sighed and paced the rooftop then looked at the suit

"why do teenagers need to be so complicated?"

 ** _'im not sure,the only person qualified to answer that is mrs.potts she has years of experience'_** i looked at the suit wide eyes

"from where did you get the sass fri?" i chuckled

**peter's p.o.v**

i need to get this suit of me NOW and fast before i throw up i looked around for the black sleek car and found it parked right next to a gift shop and sighed at relief i let go of my web and landed right behind happy

"hey happy " he turned around and put his hand on his heart

"jeez kid your going to give me a heart attack one day" I laughed at the irony of that says the guy who has a heart condition i looked at the bag he was caring and smiled when happy brought me the same clothes mr.stark bought me when me and mr.starks relationship just begun all those years ago happy always knows what to do to cheer me up

"trust me may will give you a heart attack long before i do" i winked a him ad he looked at me weirdly then raised his eyebrows in accusation

"me and your aunt are not dating kid" seriously? are they still at It i chuckled at that

"what ever you say happy" and with that i entered the car leaving him out side dumbstruck staring into the distance then a small smile appeared on his face almost faint

'gotcha happy'

i smiled at his smile then almost immediately pressed the spider-elem on my chest and wore the pants and t-shirt i threw the spider suit as far away as possible from me then sighed in relief okay now that decreases my chances of having a heart attack good...thats good.

"hey kid" i jolted when happy s voice entered the car

''ya?"

"you good?'' ha! what a question no-no im not good i just saw beck impersonating my dead mentor after he showed my his grave and revealed my identity to the world so no im not really great

''ya..." he looked at me wit the eyes that said 'dont bs me' but i avoided them and stared across the window if becks back, i cant tell may or happy i cant let them worry not anymore ill deal with him on my own they already have alot on there backs with the whole 'identity reveal' thing and i dont want to disrupt there relationship i sighed and slid down deeper into my seat exactly why cant i get a break again? heh... i looked up and saw happy staring at me which is not creepy at all no no not even close

"*ahem* can you uh..can you drive happy?" he squinted his eyes at me then looked at the glass in front of him

"okay sure.."

i sighed and watched as people got went by none of them...heh...none of them who where mr.stark... we stopped at a traffic light and i saw 3 kids no older then 18 spray painting iron man and i felt bile going up my throat i closed my eyes tightly wished just praying it will go away i cant i cant deal with another reminder that that hes....hes gone

**Happy's p.o.v**

i looked at the kid he looked wrecked i mean wrecked whatever tony said to him on that roof he sure outdid his job but i couldn't help but look at where he was looking there where a bunch of kids spray painting iron man i smiled at the sight tony really made an influence on the world then let out a quite chuckle at the thought tony gave so much good that it turned bad illegally spray painting iron man if tony found out about this no doubt he'd make it a law for it to be legal i looked towards peter and saw him close him eyes tightly at the painting a single tear falling from his eye did- did tony really go that far? i sucked in a breath and decided to text him

**Hogan**

what did you do?

**Tony**

what?

**Hogan**

the kid looks like he's been through

hell and came back confused that he's on earth

**Tony**

don't look at me he chose to not listen!

to me he deserved to be put in his place

i looked at the message with wide eyes then looked at peter he has his eyes open still staring at the kids eyes watery

**Hogan**

tony he cant even look at a painting

of iron man with-out tearing up so if you 'put him in

his place' change the seat and fast

**Tony**

....look i just told him to give me his suit back

**Hogan**

tony i dont think this is about the suit

because when he took it off so fast its like the thing

burned him what did you say to him on that roof?

**Tony**

its not what i said to him! he

said i reminded him of his dad and he looked

revolted by me acting parental

ha! just when i thought...

i sighed at the message an looked back at peter his eyes lacking that shine in them of course tony reminded him of his father

**Hogan**

maybe, maybe he needs

a friend, maybe you could just be

there for him when-

**Tony**

be there for him?? be there for him?

i was there for him happy and

look where is got us both!


End file.
